


Сказка

by Lavender_Din, WTF_STony_2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Сказка на ночь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: о том, как одной Кикиморе чуть счастье не привалило
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	Сказка

В одном далеком диком лесу у глубокого темного озера жила-была в норе земляной Кикимора. Перебралась она сюда недавно, всего каких-то сто лет назад, когда её болото и близлежащие деревеньки пошли под затопление при строительстве гидроэлектростанции.

Знатной красавицей была кикимора: невысокая, зелёная, с длинным острым носом и кочкой на голове. На кочке по праздникам расцветали мелкие белые цветочки, которые делали Кикимору и вовсе неотразимой. Ни в одной луже, как говаривал её дядька, Водяной.

В норе у Кикиморы по полочкам были расставлены горшочки с солеными грибами и берестяные туески с клюквой, а по стенам — развешаны пучки сухих трав и холщовые мешочки с сушеной земляникой.

Кикимора пекла лучшие на весь лес и озеро пирожки и варила самый вкусный суп, и от гостей у неё отбою не было.

Вот только никак в её норе счастье не заводилось. Мыши были, змейка была, рыбки, и те были — дядька-Водяной подарил целую банку, а счастья не было.

А Бабе Яге в соседнем лесу, говорят, оно само привалило. А что такое счастье? Правильно, Домовой это.

Да только куда Домового — да в нору?

Но нора — это её дом, может, и Домового можно заводить?

Только где ж его взять?

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда Кикимора возвращалась в нору с целым мешком свежей ряски, двумя кувшинками и мыслями о будущей похлёбке. И вдруг небо над головой прочертил алый всполох, а потом на полянку перед Кикиморой плюхнулся Цум-красный, самый умный цум на свете. Он летел откуда-то издалека и очень, очень устал. Так устал, что не дотянул до своего домика.

Вот тут-то Кикимора и решила, что ей счастье привалило. Не Домовой, конечно, но тоже подойдёт. Нужно было только дотащить это счастье до норы.

Цум-красный был тяжёлым и немного сопротивлялся, пока Кикимора тащила его домой, но намаялся, видать, за дорогу дальнюю, вот и справилась она, выдюжила. А ещё Цум-красный был голодным — Кикимора слышала, как бурчит у него в пузике. У неё тоже так бурчало, когда она уходила по клюкву на дальнее болото и забывала взять с собой пирожки.

Ничего. Сейчас она привалившее счастье и накормит, и напоит, и отдыхать куда-нибудь уложит.

Очнувшись в норе, Цум-красный цумкнул сначала озадаченно, потом возмущённо, а после — рванул к выходу, но не тут-то было. Кикимора привалившее счастье отпускать не собиралась.

Кикимора решительно не понимала, куда и зачем пытается сбежать Цум-красный. Она же сказала, что покормит, только подождать нужно, пока она вернётся с мешком ряски и двумя кувшинками. Но Цум-красный рвался на волю.

Пришлось Кикиморе привалившее счастье привязать, а рот ему заткнуть вчерашним пирожком с малиной — уж больно громким и яростным было цумканье.

Пока бегала за ряской и кувшинками, голодный цум пирожок уже прожевал и как будто подобрел. Лежал себе тихонечко, глазки прикрыл, огонь свой погасил, задремал, умаявшись.

Стала Кикимора суп варить, да уж как расстаралась! И крапивы туда кинула, и щавеля, и лука зелёного нашла, и из запасов своих пахучих трав, да сушёных грибов достала — всё в суп. Как суп справила, пирожков налепила — свежих напечь. С ревенем да ягодами, да мёду для сладости положила — знатные пирожки будут.

Поставила Кикимора пирожки подальше в печь, а горшочек глиняный с супом, вот он, рядом совсем стоит, булькает.Суп в нём зелёный, наваристый, Кикимора довольная с ложкой большой вокруг хлопочет — пробу снимает. Ох, и вкусный суп получается!

И только Кикимора тарелки с ложками на стол поставила, как посыпалась у неё со стены в норе земля и зашаталась невысокая дверца, ведущая дальше в холм. Через эту дверцу к ней в гости семейство Кротов ходило, да видать, маловата дверца для того, кто сейчас пытался в неё пролезть.

Забоялась Кикимора, что прознал кто-то при привалившее ей счастье и лезет теперь его отобрать. Перехватила она свою большую ложку, стоит, ждёт. Вот сейчас кто-то вылезет, а она ложкой как даст больно!

Ждала Кикимора, ждала, и дождалась. Влез в её нору перепачканный землёй Цум-синий, самый храбрый цум на свете. И тут она его ложкой...

Цум-синий так на попу и плюхнулся. Сидит, глазки у него на кончик носа смотрят, оба, вокруг головы маленькие птички летают, колибри называются — Лепрекон-путешественник про таких рассказывал.

Цум-красный вдруг зажужжал, засветился весь, тут с него верёвки, которыми Кикимора связала, и свалились. Кинулся Цум-красный к Цуму-синему, цумкает взволнованно, лапками по голове гладит да птичек отгоняет.

Как всех разогнал, повернулся к Кикиморе, на неё нацумкал ругательно. Ничего она не поняла, но всё равно жутко обиделась. И расстроилась — она-то думала, что ей счастье привалило, а не её то счастье было, оказывается.

Посмотрела она, как сидели рядом цумы, держась за лапки и о чём-то воркуя, вздохнула, и принялась извиняться. Мол, ничего я плохого не хотела, я ж не знала, что вы — друг у друга счастье.

Простили Цум-красный и Цум-синий Кикимору, и суп ее зеленый витаминный отведали, а пирожков она им с собой собрала. Стали цумы Кикимору навещать, а она к их прилёту старалась, угощение готовила.

А через год стала с ними прилетать и крошка-цуминка.

* * *

— Уснула? — тихо спрашивает Тони, заглядывая в детскую.

— Уснула, — Стив откладывает книжку, гасит ночник у кровати Морган и идёт к выходу из комнаты.

Морган спит очень крепко, не просыпается всю ночь, да и Пятница на страже, но Стив всё равно оставляет дверь слегка приоткрытой.

— До чего дошли? — спрашивает Тони, приобнимая Стива за пояс и направляя к спальне.

— До «Кикиморы».

— Надо же, — хмыкает Тони. — Ещё целых пять сказок до конца.

Стив только глаза закатывает:

— А потом всё заново. Только читать теперь твоя очередь.

— Куда деваться, — делано вздыхает Тони.

Морган любит разные книжки. Про животных, про путешествия, про космос, но самой любимой у неё остаются «Сказки тёти Нат». Морган было года полтора, когда Наташа стала рассказывать ей чудесные истории, под которые малышка сладко засыпала. А на три года Наташа, едва заметно волнуясь, подарила Морган книжку с картинками. Самое ценное в мире детское сокровище, существующее в единственном экземпляре. Морган не засыпала без сказки из этой книжки и, хоть знала все их наизусть, требовала, чтобы ей обязательно читали. Даже когда сама читать научилась. Каждый вечер по одной сказке на ночь. От первой до последней, а потом начать заново — все десять историй.

— Морган мне проболталась, — говорит Стив. — На её шестилетие Нат обещала книжку с новыми сказками.

Тони улыбается.

Новые сказки — это хорошо. И пусть они никогда не заканчиваются.


End file.
